Fallen Angel
by blackXOXroses
Summary: Alright, I suck at short summaries, so read the story if you want to know what it's about. Mainly GWDM. LOTS of adult stuff mainly cussing
1. A Promising Day

**AN**: Alright, I'm working on redoing this, because apparently it sucked before. I need a beta so my mistakes don't screw up the entire story. I try to edit them but I don't always catch everything. If you're interested in being my beta, let me know. You should know before you read my story, that this **is **after the Half-Blood Prince in WAYS. For example, Ginny and Harry have gone out. But Dumbledore is still alive. Oh, and a warning, some people are VERY out of character. So if you don't like it, don't give me a bad review. JUST STOP READING! And this story is for fun, I have a creative license so I can do whatever I want with this story. I'm not looking for a career in fantasy book writer so this isn't going to be professional work. So there you go! I already have 15 chapters of this written so I will try to update everyday. Not sure if I'll be able to, but Spring Break is fast approaching so I might update more then once a day! START READING MY STORY!

Disclaimer: Alright, alright, I admit it. I don't own Draco or anyone else! But would you pretty

**Chapter 1-A Promising Day **

**Ginny's POV **

'This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger,' I thought to myself as I walked towards the Hogwarts Express.

It was September 1st of my 6th year at Hogwarts. Well, at least, it was supposed to be my 6th year but after showing outstanding skill at my first 5 years at Hogwarts I was bumped up a year. I still hadn't told Harry, Ron, and Hermione yet though. The 'Golden Trio' had spent most of the summer at Hermione's house and apparently, Ron had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Hermione out and she accepted.

But the biggest shock for them was yet to come (for the Trio at least) because not only had I moved up a year, I, Virginia Maria Weasley, was Head Girl. Everyone always thought that Hermione was going to be Head Girl, and I had a bad feeling that when I told them Hermione was going to be more then a little mad at me. I actually didn't really care, I learned the hard way that they were not the nicest people on the face of the earth, contrary to popular opinion. They were rather mean to me all summer, as little as I saw them, they still managed to be mean to me when I did see them. Hermione kept trying to get me to study and do all of my homework, which was already done because, out of lack of anything better to do, I did it all the first week back. Ron was just the overbearing brother that he's always been. And Harry, he was the worst of the lot. I had totally gotten over him by fourth year and I had started seeing other people. Then my fifth year, he asked me out again and then broke it off because he didn't want to see me hurt. Well, I got over him over the summer but every time I saw him he would give me this look like, you poor baby, you'll get over me eventually. Every time I saw that look I wanted to smack it right off his face. Couldn't he tell I was over him, that I didn't need his sympathy or his love?

Anyways, back to the present. My day was one of the weirdest yet. Every time I passed by a compartment with any guy in it, all movements from the guys ceased and they would watch me go by. It was confusing me. I had to find the Trio so I could tell them all my news, but so far, I hadn't seen them in any of the compartments. Finally, I was ready to give up and go find out who the Head Boy was when I spotted them. As quietly as possible, I slipped into their compartment. Immediately three pairs of eyes were on me, all three looking completely dumbfounded. Mentally, I shook it off.

"Ummm, I just wanted to let you guys know that I got moved up a year and I'm the new Head Girl, so yeah that's all. I, ummmm, got to go to the Head's compartment so I'll see you guys at the feast." I exited as quickly as possible. Cries of, "Ginny come back, we need to talk," filled my ears but I darted as fast as I could to the front of the train.

As I slipped into the Head's compartment I looked up and was greeted with a very unpleasant sight.

**Draco's POV **

I woke up that morning a happy man. I was going back to Hogwarts today. That was really the only place I could call home, Hogwarts. At the manor, my father beat me whenever I did something that displeased him. Which seemed to be increasing as of late. Whenever my mother tried to stop him he beat her too. This had only strengthened my hate for him. He didn't deserve the title husband or father. It also strengthened my resolve to never physically hurt a woman or to let anyone else abuse a woman while I was around. When we got to Platform 9¾ I was interrupted from my musings by my father.

"Boy…do good this year. And be sure to doll out extra punishments to the Muggle-Lovers and Mudbloods. I don't want to hear that, as Head Boy, you're going soft on them. Oh, and beat the "Chosen One" at Quidditch. The punishments if you don't…well, I'll leave you to imagine them." I could only begin to imagine, and I didn't want to imagine them.

"I'll try my best sir."

"Trying isn't good enough Draco; you have to do your best." I sighed.

"Yes _Lucius_," he struck me across the face his face a mask of disappointment and resent.

"What have I said about calling me that? It's father."

"Yes father," I could barely get the words out through the pain and the disgust, don't get me wrong, I'm not a wimpy little boy, he just has a bloody hard slap. He should, he's been perfecting it over the years on me and mother. Oh, plus all the muggles and mudbloods he's tortured.

"Goodbye father," God, it was killing me to say that. I couldn't wait to get on the train; Blaise had to fix the mark on my face before anyone else saw it. We both had gotten quite good at healing minor bruises and cuts that we got from our fathers but the charms weren't safe to perform on yourself, you had to have someone perform them on you. I turned on my heel and stalked to the train found Blaise and had him heal my bruise. On my way to the Head's compartment I saw a girl with gorgeous red hair going from compartment to compartment.

'She must be new to the school,' I thought to myself as I sat down, 'hope she's in the seventh year!'

**AN**: Leave good reviews please! You know the old saying, "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it"? That's what I want. If you don't like my story that's fine...just don't tell me! And NO "constructive critisim"


	2. Surprises

AN:Still looking for a beta so my mistakes don't screw up this story! Leave me a review or contact me Would the owner of the Harry Potter things please come to the main office? Thank you Mrs. Rowling for stepping forward. Anyone else? No? Good.

**Chapter 2-Surprises **

**Ginny's POV **

"Malfoy! Draco Malfoy is head boy! You have got to be freaking kidding me!" I was ranting and by the look on Malfoy's face he hadn't recognized me at first and now that he had he wasn't very pleased to see that I was me. Infact he looked sort of frightened. A very strong Bat-Bogey Hex will do that to people.

"Weaslette, what in the world is filth like you doing in _my_ compartment?" Malfoy asked with a slight sneer on his face.

"Contrary to your over inflated ego, _ferret_, this compartment is not reserved for you and you alone." I spit back.

"No, it may not be just for me but it is reserved for the Head's so I suggest you leave since your not even in the proper year to be in this compartment!" he was almost snarling at this point he was so angry.

I couldn't help it, it was just too funny, Malfoy was sitting here snarling at me because I wouldn't leave when he thought I had no reason to be here. So I did the second thing that I thought of, the first was to laugh in his face but I had a feeling that that wouldn't go down very well. I leaned in dangerously close and smirked.

"Make me."

"Fine, I will!"

He hesitated and then stood and had started to draw his wand from his pocket when Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy! What in the world are you doing? You have ten seconds to explain yourself!"

"Well, this is the head's compartment and Weaslet...I mean, Miss Weasley is here when she's only in her sixth year. She just challenged me to make her leave. So I was going to, I wasn't actually going to curse her; I was going to scare her into leaving. Honest."

He looked as if saying my last name without some type of insult was killing him. In fact he looked rather constipated at the moment. And once again, I felt the sudden urge to laugh but this time I couldn't restrain myself, and my laughter bubbled over my lips. Both McGonagall and Malfoy looked at me like I was crazy, but I just shook it off.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, seeing as you didn't know that Miss Weasley here was Head Girl I will excuse you from punishment. But don't let it happen again." And with the McGonagall started her speech on the Head's duties and how we were an example for the younger kids.

"Well, I'll leave you two to begin your duties and I have a prefects meeting to attend. I'll see you two at the feast, after which you will report to my office so I can show you to where your dorm will be. You won't get to move in for a while because it's still under construction" And with that she left me in the presence of a thoroughly taken aback and completely pissed off Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

I looked up at the sound of the door sliding open. A slim, redheaded girl entered my compartment. She was quite beautiful actually, she had curly red hair, but this was real red hair, not the orange color that most red heads have, not like the Weasley's color hair. She had not pale, but a creamy colored skin with the lightest of freckles across her nose. Her figure wasn't bad either. Hell, who was I kidding? Her figure was gorgeous, full breasts and a nice ass to boot. When she looked up she had the faintest of smiles across her cherry red lips. As I looked into her chocolaty brown eyes I saw a flash of recognition cross her face and then I realized I knew her as well but I couldn't place her. That's when I realized that she was the new girl! Wow, what luck! She had wandered into my compartment and I would have a chance to romance her without Blaise around. He was always stealing the girls from me. Then when she started screaming I realized that she wasn't new to the school and that I did, in fact, know her previously.

"Malfoy! Draco Malfoy is Head Boy! You've got to be freaking kidding me!"

A million thoughts ran through my mind, first and foremost was what in the world was Ginny Weasley, of all people, doing in the Head's compartment. Second was when did Weaslette get so damn fine? But I refocused my energy at the petite red head in front of me and bringing up my trademark smirk. But it didn't work so I settled for sneering.I had to sneer to cover up my shock and true feelings about her.

"Weaslette, what in the world is filth like you doing in _my_ compartment?"

"Contrary to your over inflated ego, _ferret_, this compartment is not reserved for you and you alone." she spit back. I was taken aback, the littlest Weasel had fire. I knew she could hold her own in a fight, she had proven that with that little Bat Bogey Hex in her fourth (my fifth) year.

"No, it may not be just for me but it is reserved for the Head's so I suggest you leave since you're not even in the proper year to be in this compartment!" I was almost snarling at this point I was so angry. She was sitting here, insulting me when she was the one in the lower position. Not only was she a year inferior to me she was a Muggle lover!

'You didn't think that she was all that bad when she walked into your compartment,' my conscience retorted.

'Shut it you!' I spit back at it. I absolutely hate that little voice in my head. It just gets in my way. Besides the fact that someone like me should not have a conscience.

I was jerked back to the outside world when she leaned in real close to my face and all I could think about was how I wanted her so much. Then she smirked, one to rival my own in fact, and whispered, "Make me."

"Fine, I will!" I was fully prepared to kiss her when she said that, and I thought about kissing her anyways but then I realized how inappropriate this would be. So I stood and started to draw my wand. She wasn't even intimidated by the fact that I was about a head taller then her. I couldn't stop myself from noticing how well she would fit up against my body. At this point McGonagall walked in. I was standing there looking like the bad guy because I had my wand drawn on her but she was the one at fault making me think about her. She was so damn gorgeous.

"Mr. Malfoy! What in the world are you doing? You have ten seconds to explain yourself!"

"Well, this is the head's compartment and Weaslet...I mean Weasley is here when she's only in her sixth year. She just challenged me to make her leave. So I was going to, I wasn't actually going to curse her; I was going to scare her into leaving. Honest." I was telling the truth I really was. I wasn't going to actually hex her; I wouldn't have been able to hex her. She was too beautiful.

'Ahhh, I see you're coming to terms with your true feelings for her.' Damn conscience.

'No, I just think it would be a shame to ruin such a beauty, there are so few of them in our school.'

'Uh huh, sure Draco whatever you say.'

All of a sudden Weasley burst out laughing. I gave her an odd look before turning my attention turned back to McGonagall.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, seeing as you didn't know that Miss Weasley here was Head Girl I will excuse you from punishment. But don't let it happen again." And with the McGonagall started her speech on the Head's duties and how we were an example for the younger kids.

"Well, I'll leave you two to begin your duties and I have a prefects meeting to attend. I'll see you two at the feast, after which you will report to my office so I can show you to where your dorm will be. You won't get to move in for a while because it's still under construction" And with that she left me in the presence of a thoroughly gorgeous and, shockingly, Head Girl and seventh year, Ginny Weasley...

AN: Yeah, I know...cliffie! I'm pure evil! But I only have a limited amount of time so I will try to update as soon as possible.

See the button in the corner? Click it and leave good notes for me to read!


	3. The Confession

AN: Finally, this is the long awaited sparks between Ginny and Draco. What will happen? Read on to find out!

Still beta searching... sheilds eyes and looks around

Disclaimer: Purleaze! You actually thought that I owned these people and places? Psht! Get real. But I definitely wouldn't mind owning the infamous Draco Malfoy, he'd make a good little toy…sorry I was lost in my thoughts. Well, on with the story!

**Chapter 3-The Confession **

**Draco's POV **

"Well you beat Granger for Head Girl, I didn't think that was possible," I really was shocked, no one, not even me, had beaten Granger before. But here, a Weasley, and the littlest one at that, had beaten her. And then another thought hit me, if Ginny had beaten Granger then she had beaten me as well!

"Well I'm here aren't I? So, obviously it's possible. And if I'm not mistaken that means I beat you too."

How did she do that? She voiced exactly what I was thinking. Almost to the letter. I was liking her more and more with each minute she was in my presence. I must have been staring at her because all of a sudden she snapped at me.

"What are _you_ staring at _Malfoy_?"

I looked up in surprise, I wasn't going out of my way to be rude to her but here she was practically spitting on me!

"I'm confused, I'm not going out of my way to be rude, I'm not insulting your family, yet you're still being a bitch to me! Why?" I couldn't help it, she deserved that, she really did.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't spent the last 5 years of my life being rude to me and my family I wouldn't hate you so much now!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just jealous, you guys had all this love and happiness and I got a father that hates me and is a Death Eater and wants me to become one as well when I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE!" Shit, did I just say that out loud? I thought I was just thinking it. But I think I did judging by the shock on her face.

**Ginny's POV **

'If I have to stay around this ferret for the remainder of the train ride, I think I'll explode. But I might as well be comfy when I explode,' I thought to myself, so I sat down.

""Well you beat Granger for Head Girl; I didn't think that was possible." Drac…I mean Malfoy sneered at me. I had to restrain myself and not call him that no matter how gorgeous he was. He was still wearing his muggle clothes so he had on a black Abercrombie shirt that showed off his well defined washboard abs and nice biceps. In past years he had gelled his hair back which made it look greasy. Now, his hair was kind of shaggy and framed his face well, it was what my muggle cousin in America called "Skater Hair", it looked so soft I just wanted to reach out and run my fingers through it. It took more then a little willpower to restrain my hand from doing just that. He had on dark blue, almost black jeans which, while I couldn't place exactly why, enhanced his figure a lot. He wasn't the pale kid I used to know either, he wasn't tan but he had a sort of golden look. God, he was gorgeous! And his eyes, oh my god, they were a clear, sparkling blue that made me want to melt.

'Stop it Ginny, this is Malfoy we're talking about, not some random guy, Malfoy!'

'It doesn't matter who he is, you still know he'd be a good shag, he isn't known as the Syltherin sex god for nothing you know.'

'Yea…wait a minute, stop it! You're being really annoying!'

'Fine, but you know I'm right!'

'Just put a sock in it!' Damn conscience.

"Well I'm here aren't I? So, obviously it's possible. And if I'm not mistake that means I beat you too." Don't ask me where that came from, I don't really know myself. I guess it was the sane part of my brain sticking something in the conversation whiles the other half of my brain and I argued. As I was thinking this, I couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was staring at me. I really only realized this because I myself was staring at him.

"What are _you_ staring at _Malfoy_?" Once again, the other half of my brain is stepping in for my non responsive self.

"I'm confused, I'm not going out of my way to be rude, I'm not insulting your family, yet you're still being a bitch to me! Why?" I guess the other half of my brain is on autopilot rude to Malfoy mode. Then I registered with all the parts of my brain that Malfoy had called me a bitch. But he did look sorry for it.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't spent the last 5 years of my life being rude to me and my family I wouldn't hate you so much now!" That was in response to the bitch comment; I wouldn't have said that otherwise. I would have just ignored him and sat in silence.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just jealous, you guys had all this love and happiness and I got a father that hates me and is a Death Eater and wants me to become one as well when I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE!"

AN: What will Ginny's reaction be? Please read and review!


	4. For Better or Worse?

AN: Ho hum...this is the fourth chapter that I've updated today...I think I'll do ALL 15!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, I know, I KNOW! I don't own them. author pouts

**Chapter 4- For Better or Worse **

**Draco's POV**

'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' I was screwed, I'd never told anyone that and now I had just told someone I _used_ to hate.

'See…I told you that you liked her!'

"FINE, I DO LIKE GINNY, OKAY! GOD, just GIVE IT A REST ALREADY?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy? 'Cuz I haven't said a _word_ since your confession."

Shit, I said _that_ out loud too? Could this day get any worse? I had just informed the most gorgeous girl in the school that I liked her and I had to share a dorm with her for the next year!

"OI! MALFOY! Were you just talking about _my_ sister Ginny?"

I spoke too soon. This day could get worse. The "Golden Trio" had over heard me professing my feelings for Ginny. I guess they were looking for her.

**Ginny's POV **

I just stood there in total shock of what he had said. He didn't want to be a Death Eater? But Draco Malfoy represented all that was evil and bad! But he didn't want to be a Death Eater? This was confusing me horribly.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Draco's pissed off yell.

"FINE, I DO LIKE GINNY, OKAY! GOD, just GIVE IT A REST WILL YA?"

I was shocked so, once again, the logical half of my brain took over.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? 'Cuz I haven't said a _word_ since your confession."

He looked thoroughly confused; the he turned the palest shade of pink. Then I realized, Draco Malfoy, the-boy-with-no-little-voice-in-his-head did after all have a conscience.

And more importantly, he liked me! Wait, where in God's name did that thought come from?

'Ahhh, but you like him too, don't you?'

'Yeah…wait, I mean…oh whatever!'

Could my day possibly get any better? The hottest guy in the school liked me and I got to share a dorm with him for the next year!

"OI! MALFOY! Were you just talking about _my_ sister Ginny?"

Well, despite the great year ahead of me, my day just took a turn for the worse. 

**AN: **Hit the review button!


	5. Definitely Worse

**Chapter 5- Definitely Worse **

**Draco's POV **

"Do you know any other Ginny's in this school?" Shit, I just dug myself into a deeper hole. He did seem flustered by this though. Score one for me!

"I…uh…no! But …awww shut up! You don't get to talk about my sister that way _ferret_!"

"In what way _Ronald_? He wasn't talking about me in any particular way. He was just expressing his feelings towards me. Feelings that I _happen_ to have too," Ginny cut in in an icy voice.

"What…you…him…FEELINGS! VIRGINIA ELIZABETH WEASLEY DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE HIM TOO!"

"Yes _Ronald_, I mean that I like him and he likes me! And you should just mind your own business!"

She had such a look of fury and contempt on her face that it sent the trio running for the hills (or at least their own compartment.)

"What are we going to do?" asked Ginny sitting down with a thump.

It came out as barely a whisper from her lips. It was so soft I had to strain my ears to hear it.

****

**Ginny's POV**

"Do you know any other Ginny's in this school?"

The idiot was just digging himself into a deeper hole…one that I most likely would have to dig his ass out of.

"I…uh…no! But …awww shut up! You don't get to talk about my sister that way _ferret_!"

That pissed me off…he was always scaring off guys that liked me and I'd be damned if I let him scare off Draco. Not that I thought he could, but I wasn't even going to let him try.

"In what way _Ronald_? He wasn't talking about me in any particular way. He was just expressing his feelings towards me. Feelings that I _happen_ to have too."

That was the first thing that popped into my head. Not the brightest thing to say, but whatever.

"What…you…him…FEELINGS! VIRGINIA ELIZABETH WEASLEY DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE HIM TOO!"

That GIT! Did he think he ran my life? He had no right to yell at me like that for liking someone. Granted, that someone was Draco Malfoy, son of every good wizard's enemy. Not worst enemy though, that "honor" was reserved for Voldemort and Voldemort alone.

"Yes _Ronald_, I mean that I like him and he likes me! And you should just mind your own business!"

I was so mad I could feel the heat radiating off my own face. I guess I scared the trio really bad because they scampered off to god knows where. I sat down with a loud thump and Draco turned to look at me.

"What are we going to do?" I exhaled.

I knew what _had_ to be done…I just wasn't sure if I was ready for it. 

**AN:** Review...now!


	6. Confessions

**Chapter 6- Confessions**

**Draco's POV **

"Well, isn't it obvious what we have to do?" I thought it was obvious but judging by the look on Ginny's face, this was the wrong thing to say at this point in time. God, I had a lot to learn if I was going to be her boyfriend. I sunk slowly into the seat across from her.

"I know what has to be done…I just…"

My heart went out to the red head sitting across from me. I got up and knelt in front of her. She had just saved my ass from her brother and here I was treating her like I always did, like shit. I reached up and tipped her head up so she was looking me directly in the eyes. I loved the color of her eyes; they were a warm, chocolaty color. Almost like melted chocolate. It was melted chocolate that melted _me_ in one glance. Eep, was I going cannibalistic thinking of her eyes as melted chocolate that just looked so…yummy? Definitely not. I think. Oh, whatever. But her gaze wasn't directed into my eyes at first, her eyes roved all over my face.

"You just what?" she shivered when she looked into my eyes again.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this. I've never done anything against my parent's wishes before…" she trailed off turning her head away from mine again. I just gently turned it back so she was looking me in the eyes again.

"I just have one question…did you mean it when you said that you like me?"

I just had to know, so I could know whether or not I could do what I wanted to do so badly since she walked into my carriage and into my life. ((A/N Virtual applause for anyone who can figure out what THIS is! **HINT:** see the 2**nd** chapter))

"I did."

**Ginny's POV**

"Well, isn't it obvious what we have to do?"

That git! Here I was, just having saved his ass from my brother, and he was being the old Malfoy. The one that didn't give a damn about other people's feelings, the one that didn't _have _feelings.

"I know what has to be done…I just…"

I couldn't go on, it was too embarrassing. So I hid my face behind my hair as I usually did when I was embarrassed or upset. The only warning I had of being forced into those startling blue eyes was the creak of Draco's seat. Then he lifted my chin up and stared me in the eyes with his gorgeous ones. The looked gorgeous and they looked sort of like they were filled with and emotion not normally seen in a Malfoy's eyes. Plus they were…warm, that was odd; Draco's eyes always looked cold.

"You just what?"

He had so much compassion packed into those three words that it compelled me to tell the truth. It also made me realize that his eyes were warm because he was feeling something the great Malfoy, Slytherin sex god and king of one-night stands, had never felt before. And I was making him feel it. It gave me the chills just thinking about it.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this. I've never done anything against my parent's wishes before…"

I trailed off and looked away. I couldn't take it, I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes if he was going to laugh at me for being a goody-two-shoes. But he just slowly turned my face back towards his. Then I knew, he understood me, he would have no matter what. His father was a Death Eater for god sakes. He knew all about following your parents every whim.

"I just have one question…did you mean it when you said that you like me?"

"I did."

**AN:** For the record...I ran out of disclaimers so I'm making this my disclaimer for the rest of the story...I don't own ANYTHING that you recognize...if you don't recognize it...it's mine but I'm not making any money off of it!


	7. True Love?

**Chapter 7- True Love…? **

**Draco's POV**

Those two words were all it took for me. I stood her up, standing up with her, and she fixed me with a look of such hopefulness that it drove me crazy. So I did what I had been longing to do, I closed the distance between our lips and pressed my lips gently on hers. It was heaven feeling those soft lips against mine, but it wasn't enough of her for me. I gently nibbled on her lower lip asking for entrance, which she granted almost immediately. I began to caress her tongue with mine and she let out a soft moan into my mouth and started grinding her hips against mine. I felt myself get hard almost immediately. She tasted like strawberries and something vaguely like whipped cream.

When we finally pulled away for air all I could say was, "Wow."

"I second that…so does this mean we're together now?"

"No Gin, I just go around kissing girls like that all the time."

She swatted me playfully with a cry of indignation. Then she began laughing and it was a laugh that rang out like a choir of little bells. I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in my life.

"Yes Gin, yes it does."

She surprised me by flinging herself at me and catching my lips with hers.

When we broke apart I could barely contain my happiness. I loved her, I knew it then and there that I did and I almost told her so. But I figured she would be suspicious if I said it so soon. But knowing that I loved her made me dive in for another kiss.

Then, in the middle of the kiss, Ginny was pulled roughly away from me and I heard the sound of material being ripped and a loud smack as if someone had been slapped across the face. All this was accompanied by a cry in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Potter's.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE WHORE!"

**Ginny's POV**

After confessing I meant it, I wanted to look away but I couldn't because Draco still had a grip on my chin. All of a sudden I was stood up and I looked up at Draco with a rather hopeful look. Maybe I would get a hug or…my thoughts were cut off because Draco's lips came crashing down on mine. It was a gentle but needy kiss and I could tell he was holding back.

In my eyes, this would be the most perfect kiss ever, the kiss that I would compare all kisses to in the future. Then I felt a gentle nibble on my lower lip. I knew Draco had wanted more but was holding back for me. Well, I wanted more too so I let his tongue enter my mouth. It felt so good to have his tongue caress mine that I couldn't help myself; I let out a small moan into his mouth and began to grind my hips into his. I could feel his obvious arousal poking me and it made me very damp.

When we pulled away I breathed out.

"Wow," apparently he was as stunned as I was.

"I second that…so does this mean we're together now?" I just wanted to know what he would say.

"No Gin, I just go around kissing girls like that all the time."

I started to laugh and playfully swatted his shoulder with a cry of indignation. He broke into the first smile I had ever seen on his face. It made me laugh harder; I had made the cold Draco Malfoy smile!

"Yes Gin, yes it does."

I couldn't help myself, he sounded so tender, so passionate, that I flung myself at him and kissed him with every ounce of passion that I had. When we broke away, I was in total awe, I was elated beyond reason. He was the greatest kisser ever, so much better then Harry. Harry was demanding and pushy, not to mention abusive ((AN: I know, y'all are thinking, say _qua_? a.k.a. say _what_?)). Draco was tender, sweet, gentle, and yet he stilled managed to be passionate.((AN: sigh)) He was everything Harry wasn't.

He brought his head back down towards mine for another kiss. This kiss was tender, just a gentle kiss. It was a kiss of true love.

Suddenly, I was yanked backwards by the neck of my shirt which made me see stars and the front was ripped open. Then, before I could see properly again I was slapped hard across the face. The instant I was slapped I knew who it was. I had been slapped like that too many times to count.

The cry of, "YOU FILTHY LITTLE WHORE!" just confirmed my suspicions of who it was.

**AN:** Oooooh...what happens next? I already know and all you have to do is click the next button to find out!


	8. Old Flames?

**Chapter 8- Old Flames? **

**Draco's POV**

My eyes flew open; towering over Ginny was The-Boy-Who-Couldn't-Mind-His-Own-Fucking-Business. Ginny was crumpled on the ground sobbing with her shit ripped open and one entire side of her face was read and swollen. I assumed it was from the "Boy Wonder's" slap. Something inside me snapped. Who did he think he was going around interrupting my perfect moments? Did he think that just because he was Dumbledore's favorite he could do whatever the hell he wanted to? Besides the fact that he SLAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND! I tackled him to the ground and began punching him.

"Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing _my_ girlfriend? Keep your bloody hands off her!" But he seemed like the punches didn't even affect him because he socked me in the stomach and stood up.

"What the bloody hell do you mean _your_ girlfriend? She's just using you to get me back by making me jealous," turning to Ginny he said, "and it worked, you got me back babe, so let's go."

With that he pulled her to her feet by her hair and roughly pushed his lips to hers. You could actually see him sticking his tongue down her throat, I was totally grossed out. ((AN: Can you spell MAJOR ick?)) The asshole had his tongue down _MY_ girlfriend's throat. But I was also stunned, she was using me? Then I saw her trying to pull away from him but he wasn't letting her go, in fact, he was putting way too much pressure on her arms for him to just be holding her to him. He was obviously trying to cause her pain. Then he wrapped one arm securely around her back, and let his other hand roam to her chest. I took a step forward, about to intervene when she slapped him.

"Potter, what the hell…" her sentence was cut short by a quick punch in her gut and a hard slap across her face.

"You know you want me bitch! Just tell Drakie-poo here that you're using him and we can find our own little compartment and have some fun." He pinned her against the wall with his body and held her hands above her head and began to let his hands roam towards the hem of her skirt while he sucked his way down her neck to her chest. Ewww, he called me Drakie-poo, that was disturbing on so many levels. ((AN: You know you love my charming wit! JKJK)) Then it registered why Ginny always had bruises last year.

"Draco…help me…please!" Her clear, desperate voice cut through my shock at finding out Potter was abusive like a hot knife cuts through butter. With a roar I ran forward and pulled him off her and threw him out of our compartment. After putting an Imperturbable (sp?) charm on the door I turned to look at Ginny. She had slid down the wall and was on the floor sobbing quietly into her arms. A bruise was forming on her stomach and her face. Before I sat down, I cast a simple charm to heal her bruises. I then sat down next to her and gently pulled her into my lap. She turned around and buried her head in my chest still sobbing and I just let her cry.

**Ginny's POV**

Before I knew it I was on the floor sobbing from the pain. When I could actually see again what I saw didn't surprise me, my guess had been right, it was Potter towering above me. That bastard always ruined my life. He raped me last year and now he had the nerve to ruin my time with Draco. Then I realized he had ripped my shirt open and both guys had gotten an eyeful, it was nothing new for Harry but Draco and I had just started going out, he shouldn't have seen so much so soon. I quickly scrambled to hold it shut. Then, all of a sudden Draco stopped staring at me, tackled Harry and started punching him.

"Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing _my_ girlfriend? Keep your bloody hands off her!"

But Harry's a rather strong guy and he just punched Draco in the gut and stood up. Draco recovered quickly however and sprang up like a jack-in-the-box ready to fight but Harry just yelled at him.

"What the hell do you mean _your_ girlfriend? She's just using you to get me back by making me jealous," he then turned to me and said, "and it worked, you got me back babe, so let's go."

With that I was roughly jerked up by my hair and had his lips roughly slammed against mine.

'Oh no,' I thought, 'it's like we're going out all over again.' He then interrupted my thoughts by shoving his tongue in my mouth. I knew what came next and I didn't want it to happen all over again, especially not in front of Draco. Speaking of which, why wasn't he coming to my aid? My thoughts were interrupted again by Harry wrapping one arm around my back and pressing all of his body up against mine, his free hand began to roam my chest. I came to the harsh realization that Draco wasn't going to help me so I helped myself even though I knew I would pay dearly for it. So I slapped him.

"Potter, what the hell…" I was silenced with a quick but hard punch to the stomach and a slap across the face. 'Again with the face slapping,' I thought, 'does he not know how to do anything else?' Not that I wanted him to harm me, I just thought he should try to be more original; there are things that hurt worse then being slapped across the face. I could already feel a bruise forming on my stomach and another one on my face.

"You know you want me bitch! Just tell Drakie-poo here that you're using him and we can find our own little compartment and have some fun."

I was swiftly pinned to the wall by his knees and he held my hands above my head. Apparently, he wasn't going to wait to get out own compartment. This had happened too many times before. I didn't even have to feel or watch to know what was happening. He began to suck on my neck and then started moving down towards my chest as his other hand began inching towards the hem of my skirt. I inhaled sharply through my mouth. Wait, a second, my mouth was free.

"Draco…help me…please!" I guess I finally got through to him because he sprang into action and pulled Potter off me. I slowly slid down the wall crying quietly into my arms. I heard the compartment door being slammed and then some muttering. Then I heard a gasp and some more muttering then, he sat down next to me and gently pulled me into his lap. I turned around and buried my head into his chest just crying and he let me.

**AN:** Kay...read on! And I don't want NO flames because I made Harry Potter out of character! It gives my story more life! ((And I have NO idea why this chapter is so big...my computer's on crack!))


	9. Confessions Part II

**Chapter 9- Confessions Part II **

**Draco's POV **

That guy is such an asshole! And he looked way too familiar with her body and what he was doing. I could see it in her eyes, that scene had happened before, maybe even gone farther. I couldn't stop myself; I had to know what had happened between them last year.

"Gin don't deny it, I could see it in your eyes, that's happened before. You need to tell me the truth, what exactly did he do to you last year?" I expected her to just cry harder or refuse to tell me but she just looked up at me tears glistening in her warm brown eyes, sparkling like diamonds. It was such a happy simile for such a sad thing, I had to smile a small, sad smile.

"I guess you're right Draco, I do need to tell someone. I tried telling Hermione while it was happening but she didn't believe me. She said that…that Harry was too sweet and kind and all around good to do that, that I just wanted more attention. It makes me sick! They're all convinced he's the greatest thing since sliced bread! ((AN: More of my CUNNING wit! lol)) They've never been _raped_ by him! The-Boy-Who-Lived, hah! If my brothers knew, he'd be The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Then-Got-Killed-Because-Of-A-Girl!"

I just sat there, shocked. Raped her? He effing raped her? But The-Boy-Who-Lived comment was funny much like my own earlier, and I started to smile but quickly wiped it away, this was no time to be smiling. It took a minute for the rest of what she said to sink in, but when it did I was even more shocked.

"You didn't tell anyone? He raped you and you couldn't be bothered to tell anyone? What the…" my rant was cut off by Ginny.

"Would you shut up a second and let me explain? Who would I have told? No one would have believed me! I tried to tell Hermione but she didn't want to believe me. Besides after awhile I thought I was leading him on in some way. I thought…" this time I interrupted her.

"What do you mean 'after awhile'?"

"He didn't just rape me once; he used to come into my dorm every night and…well, you know."

Well that really pissed me off. Not only did he have the nerve to forcefully take away her virginity, he raped her every night. To top it all off it turns out he was cheating on her. Oh yes, with Lavender Brown apparently. The "official" reason for their break up was Voldemort but in truth he was cheating on her the entire "relationship."

I took her back into my arms and just held her close. It was then I noticed the train slowing down. We were home.

**Ginny's POV **

He was going to ask me what happened last year. I just knew it, and I realized that I was going to tell him. I knew he would believe me, Hermione hadn't believed me, but I knew Draco would. He couldn't not believe me after seeing that and if he didn't believe me then he wasn't worth my breath or my love.

"Gin don't deny it, I could see it in your eyes, that's happened before. You need to tell me the truth, what exactly did he do to you last year?"

I looked up at him sorrowfully, I saw the love in his eyes and that compelled me to open my mouth and begin my story.

"I guess you're right Draco, I do need to tell someone. I tried telling Hermione while it was happening but she didn't believe me. She said that…that Harry was too sweet and kind and all around good to do that, that I just wanted more attention. It makes me sick! They're all convinced he's the greatest thing since sliced bread! They've never been _raped_ by him! The-Boy-Who-Lived, hah! If my brothers knew, he'd be The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Then-Got-Killed-Because-Of-A-Girl!"

I wasn't trying to be funny but I saw a hint of a smirk on his face but he quickly wiped it off because he knew this wasn't a laughing matter. I was thinking about how cute he looked when he smirked when he blew a fuse.

"You didn't tell anyone? He raped you and you couldn't be bothered to tell anyone? What the…" I headed him off early before he got into it. That's what you have to do with my mum, if you don't she can go on for hours.

"Would you shut up a second and let me explain? Who would I have told? No one would have believed me! I tried to tell Hermione but she didn't want to believe me. Besides after awhile I thought I was leading him on in some way. I thought…" this time he cut me off. This was becoming a habit for us all too quickly.

"What do you mean 'after awhile'?"

This was the hard part, this was when I wanted to run away and jump into the lake or something. In the quietest possible voice I explained.

"He didn't just rape me once; he used to come into my dorm every night and…well, you know."

Not only did he do that, he had the nerve to cheat on me with Lavender Brown. He told everyone he broke up with me because he didn't want Voldemort harming me because of our connection. But in actuality, I broke up with him because he was cheating on me. Draco took me back into his arms and held me close. I was loving being in his arms, smelling his spicy scent.

Then I noticed the train was slowing. We were home.

**AN**: GASP! He's terrible isn't he!


	10. Revelations

**Chapter 10- Revelations **

**Draco's POV **

I helped Ginny off the train and into one of the horseless carriages. We were drawing many stares from our fellow schoolmates but Ginny was oblivious, I had my arm around her and was guiding her that's how out of it she was. I almost took her over to the Slytherin table but I knew the trio, not to mention my fellow Slytherins, would kill me. So I let her go at the door to the Great Hall.

"Are you sure you can make it to your table?"

"Sure…I'll be fine," her voice was so weak I could barely bear (bare) to pull myself away from her, but I had to.

"I'll see you after the feast Gin."

"Yeah…after the feast," she was totally out of it. But what I was most worried about was how the Trio was going to react. I couldn't help her if she was in the common room and because of that I was nervous.

After a particularly uneventful feast where the Trio didn't try anything, much to my surprise, and I ignored Pansy, the whore, I met Ginny outside the doors to the Great Hall. We didn't get our Head's dorm until next month so she had to spend "quality" time with her fellow Gryffindors. I, however, had gotten my own room a while back so I was fine.

"Do you want to spend the night in my rooms Gin? They're not part of the Slytherin common room they're exclusively mine." After seeing the look she gave me I hastened to say, "Not to do anything, just for your safety, you can't seriously tell me you're thinking about spending the night in the same section of the castle as Potter, can you? I couldn't bare (bear) it if anything happened to you, especially if Potter's the one that causes it."

"Draco, I'll have to face them sometime."

"Yes, but…oh alright. But please, be careful. If you need me for any reason my rooms are the painting of the dragon next to the entrance to the kitchens. The password is 'Pureblood'." I saw the shadow of a smirk on her face when I said that.

"Alright, but don't expect me, I can handle it."

I leaned in for a good-night kiss which I meant to be gentle and caring, but something about her made it turn passionate and wanting. She was just so perfect. I couldn't contain myself.

When we finally broke away she said, "We should go otherwise we'll be here all night."

"Is that such a problem?" When she shook her head I thought that she was saying, no it wasn't such a problem.

"Good night Draco."

"Good night love," with that I turned away and went to my rooms where I lay down for a very restless night of worrying.

Two hours after falling asleep I was awoken by the sound of the painting sliding and someone crawling into my bed.

"Whoozat? Pansy? Pansy, if that's you, I swear…" I was cut off abruptly by a small, wet hand being clapped over my mouth.

"Shhhh, Draco, it's just me, it's Ginny. Don't worry, I just…" she broke off sobbing. I flipped on the light and gasped.

"Oh my god, Ginny!"

**Ginny's POV **

I was in my own world, reliving all the bad moments in my "relationship" with Harry.

/Flashback/

_I was pulled back into an empty classroom. _

_"Hey Harry, are you fancying some before lunch snogging?" I laughed, but my laughter was cut short by the look in his eyes. _

_"No, Ginerva, I need more then snogging! And you're going to fulfill my every desire!" _

_"Harry, no, I'm not ready!" I screamed as he began tearing my clothes off me. I was abruptly slapped hard across the face. _

_"Shut up bitch and give me what I want or I swear I'll make you regret that you didn't just comply with me in the first place…" _

/End Flashback/

I was vaguely aware of a hand around my waist, guiding me into the carriages, and through the doors of the castle. All of a sudden, I was jerked out of my memories by Draco's soft voice.

"Are you sure you can make it to your table?" He sounded so caring I wanted to cry. He was my rock, my sanctuary.

"Sure…I'll be fine," my words sounded hollow and fake even to me.

"I'll see you after the feast Gin."

"Yeah…after the feast," if I survived that long. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sure to set into me about the whole Draco thing but they wouldn't actually harm me in the Great Hall would they?

'No,' said the little voice in my head, 'they'll wait until no one's around. Don't ever be alone with them, especially Harry.'

'Thank you mother. Now if you don't mind I have a feast to get to.'

During the entire feast Draco was watching over me which made me feel a little better. If they did try anything he would be there to rescue me in a flash. I would occasionally steal glances at him too, as if to reassure myself he was still there, still being my guardian angel. I didn't really hear the speech Dumbledore gave but I heard loud and clear the comments that the Trio (well mainly Ron) was throwing at me.

"You're such a whore! Malfoy! What, is he like, paying you to sleep with him? You're a disgrace to the Weasley name!"

I suddenly remembered on the way out of the hall that we didn't get our Head's dorm until next month so I would have to sleep in the 7**th** year Gryffindor dorms with Hermione.

'Oh no,' I groaned to myself, 'Harry knows how to get up to the girl's dorms. God I'm screwed! Damn Granger and her flipping cleverness!' I almost broke down crying but then I saw Draco's blue eyes searching the hall for me. When he saw me, he broke out in a smile that lit up his entire face. I approached him and he enfolded me in his arms.

"Do you want to stay in my rooms tonight Gin? They're not part of the Slytherin common room they're exclusively mine."

Was he suggesting what I thought he was? Was he actually trying to sleep with me after a less then 24 hour relationship? After my past? Was I just another notch in his bedpost? Some of my disbelief must have shown on my face because he quickly reworded what he was saying.

"Not to do anything, just for your safety, you can't seriously tell me you're thinking about spending the night in the same section of the castle as Potter, can you? I couldn't bare (bear) it if anything happened to you, especially if Potter's the one that causes it."

I could tell he really meant it; that this wasn't just some ploy to get me to sleep with him.

"Draco, I'll have to face them sometime."

Oh how I wanted to just go back to his dorm with him and hide from all the pain. But then I imagined how Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors would react when we walked into the Great Hall together after me not showing up for bed last night. I guess he was picturing it too.

"Yes, but…oh alright. But please, be careful. If you need me for any reason my rooms are the painting of the dragon next to the entrance to the kitchens. The password is 'Pureblood'."

I felt a smirk coming on and I had to hide it. He was so predictable! 'Pureblood' I ask you…

"Alright, but don't expect me, I can handle it."

He leaned in for a good night kiss which started out tender and loving but I could tell once again that he was holding back for my benefit. But I didn't want him to hold back and I let him know that so our kiss turned passionate and lustful. I knew that regardless of what had happened in my past with Harry, if I went to Draco's rooms with him I would do something I shouldn't. So I broke away because if we continued kissing like this I would go to his rooms.

"We should go otherwise we'll be here all night."

"Is that such a problem?" He was SO exasperating but totally irresistible, not to mention that he had a point. Would it be such a problem? I shook my head, and in doing so cleared it.

"Good night Draco."

"Good night love."

As soon as I stepped into the Gryffindor common room I put myself on the alert for anyone of the Trio but they were nowhere to be seen. I slowly climbed the steps to my dormitory.

'That's funny, there's no one in here.' Shrugging it off, I got into my pyjamas and opened the hangings around my four poster bed. I let out a gasp; sitting on my bed was Harry with an evil and lustful look on his face.

"Do you know what I do to little girls who break up with me and then whore themselves to my enemies?"

I didn't know but I had a feeling I was about to find out.

About 2½ hours later, after Harry had had his way with me, I found myself stumbling into Draco's rooms and sliding into bed next to him, just wanting him to comfort me.

"Whoozat? Pansy? Pansy, if that's you, I swear…" I cut him off with my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh, Draco, it's just me, it's Ginny. Don't worry, I just…" I couldn't go on, I broke down sobbing as he turned on the light and gasped.

"Oh my god, Ginny!"

**AN:** What could possibly be wrong with Ginny? Read on to find out!


	11. Die Another Day

**Chapter 11-Die Another Day **

**Draco's POV **

****

She sat there on my bed, her tears mixing with the blood on her face and hands. I was horrified; she had a huge gash from the corner of her lip to the top of her right ear. Her arms and hands had small but deep, cuts. Her non-cut cheek had nail marks and a hand print. Blood was soaking through her Weird Sisters t-shirt and it was ripped in places. Her girl boxers were on inside out and backwards which led me to believe he had raped her again.

"Oh Gin, oh no, this is horrible. I'm gonna kill him! He should be expelled. Come on you, we're going to Madame Pomfrey right away, I can't heal all those."

"No, I can't, she'll want to know what happened and he said…he said he'd h-hurt me and y-you if I told anyone. I shouldn't have come here, I'll just leave."

I didn't try to stop her; I knew she wouldn't be able to get out. I realized too late that she would be upset and think I didn't care about her. She approached to portrait and stopped when she saw the dragon was on the inside as well.

"Pureblood," she stated confidently. When the portrait didn't budge she tried again, "pureblood."

"It won't work Gin; it's my own little security system. What comes in can't come back out unless they know the other password. I'm not letting you out until I have your solemn word that you'll let me take you to the Hospital Wing. We can just say someone attacked you while you were sleeping. It'll be okay, I promise. I won't tell her the truth."

"Alright, I'll come but promise me one thing."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me…promise me…" and just like that she passed out.

**Ginny's POV**

He was looking at me like I was a ghost. I knew I probably looked bad. I could feel the gash on my cheek oozing blood. The cuts on my arms and hands felt like they were on fire and there were cuts in places he couldn't see, but I'm sure he knew about them. My shirt was ripped and soaking from all of my blood.

"Oh Gin, oh no, this is horrible. I'm gonna kill him! He should be expelled. Come on you, we're going to Madame Pomfrey right away, I can't heal all those."

He sure could change tracks fast.

"No, I can't, she'll want to know what happened and he said…he said he'd h-hurt me and y-you if I told anyone. I shouldn't have come here, I'll just leave."

I knew he was going to overreact which is why I almost didn't come here. I walked toward the portrait and he didn't try to stop me which hurt almost as much as my hands. I thought he cared about me but obviously I was wrong. When I reached the entrance I stopped. The dragon was on the inside too. Curious that was.

"Pureblood," I proclaimed, confident that it would work. When it didn't I tried again, clearing my throat I repeated, "Pureblood."

"It won't work Gin; it's my own little security system. What comes in can't come back out unless they know the other password. I'm not letting you out until I have your solemn word that you'll let me take you to the Hospital Wing. We can just say someone attacked you while you were sleeping. It'll be okay, I promise. I won't tell her the truth."

So that was why he didn't try to stop me. That made me feel better, he did care he just knew he didn't have to stop me.

How could I say no to that face? It was a face you would rarely see on the face of a Malfoy, much less a face directed from a Malfoy to a Weasley. It was the face he made that showed me he really did care.

"Alright, I'll come but promise me one thing."

I felt really light headed; I assumed it was from the face that Draco was making.

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me…promise me…" and my world went black.

**AN:** What does Ginny want Draco to promise her? READ ON!


	12. The Morning After

**Chapter 12-The Morning After **

**Draco's POV **

****

She had passed out from blood loss. That's what Madame Pomfrey said anyways. But it had been a week and she still hadn't woken up. I hadn't left her side since I brought her here. Her cuts wouldn't heal; the smaller ones had already naturally healed. Madame Pomfrey couldn't heal any of the cuts with magic. I was sure that Harry had put some type of charm on them so they wouldn't heal. That was one of the reasons I hadn't left her side, Harry bloody Potter, Dumbledore's golden boy. I was afraid that on one of his "concerned" visits he would do something else to her. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to visit her since he was the one who had done this in the first place. As soon as Gin was up and about again I planned to hit Potter with a powerful curse. And with the soothing images of Potter writhing on the ground in pain as Gin and I stood off to the side making out, I fell asleep.

I was awoken by movement from my pillow. Why was my pillow _moving_? Then I saw where I was and what exactly my pillow was.

"GIN! You're alive!"

"Mister Malfoy! What is all the racket fo…Miss Weasley, welcome back to the world of the conscious."

The old hag was practically beaming she was so happy. It was no secret that all the teachers loved Ginny, even Snape. She was the perfect student after all. Besides, Snape was really an old softie.

"How long have I been asleep?" Her quiet, gorgeous voice shook me out of my thoughts. Gods, I had missed hearing her voice so much. When she was unconscious I talked to her but, obviously, she didn't answer me and I had missed hearing her quiet, calm voice.

"About a week now Miss Weasley; you have a very devoted boyfriend. He hasn't left your side since he brought you here. You should count yourself among the lucky." With a brisk nod to me, she walked away to let us have our reunion.

"Have I really been asleep for a week?"

"Yes you have and I've been terrified the entire time."

I sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into my lap, ready to start some serious snogging when Granger, Weasley, and Potter all walked in.

**Ginny's POV**

I woke up and surveyed my surroundings. I was in the Hospital Wing and I was all bandaged up. I reached up and felt my cheek but my fingers didn't meet smooth skin like I'd expected. They met gauze and I noticed my arms were covered in gauze also. I looked down and noticed Draco's head resting on my stomach. I stretched carefully, trying not to wake him up but I didn't succeed, he woke up looking cross but when he saw me his face lit up.

"GIN! You're alive!"

"Mister Malfoy! What is all the racket fo…Miss Weasley, welcome back to the world of the conscious." She was beaming at me, but then again, I sort of was a teacher's pet.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a week now Miss Weasley; you have a very devoted boyfriend. He hasn't left your side since he brought you here. You should count yourself among the lucky." Draco hadn't left my side? He was such a sweetie!

"Have I really been asleep for a week?" I knew Madame Pomfrey wouldn't lie to me but I needed to hear it from Draco.

"Yes you have and I've been terrified the entire time."

He climbed into the bed with me and pulled me into his lap. He looked ready to kiss me when his eyes widened and then narrowed. I turned around knowing it could only mean one thing. Yup, I was right, standing by the doors into the wing was Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

**AN:** Ooooh, confrontation! What ever shall happen?


	13. The Truth

**Chapter 13-The Truth **

****

**Draco's POV **

****

"Malfoy! Get your bloody hands off my sister!"

"Ron…don't," Granger pleaded. Potter had remained silent but had gone white lipped at the sight of us. I couldn't help but torment him. I moved one of my hands to play with her hair while the other went possessively around her waist crossing over stomach and I caressed her waist.

"That's right Weasley, listen to her. Don't listen to her and you'll end up in the bed next to me and Ginger."

"Draco…don't start with him," Ginny was the one begging this time. It seemed the girls were determined to stop the fight we guys were itching to have. But it wasn't all for the same reasons. Potter wanted to deck me because I had taken Ginny's heart. I wanted to deck Potter because he had broken my baby's heart and her spirit, Weasley wanted to deck me because I had my hands all over his sister. I wanted to deck Weasley because…well I didn't have a specific reason but he hated me, wasn't that reason enough? Besides if I fought Potter I'd have to fight Weasley as well.

"On a first name basis with your employer already Gin-Bug? Well don't come crying to me when he moves on to a better shag 'cuz face it _Ginger_, you're not that good!" Potter was so infuriating! I started to get up to beat the shit out of him, but Ginny flung out a heavily bandaged hand to stop me. Her eyes had the old fire back in them. The fire they'd held before Potter broke her.

"You…sick BASTARD!" She held her hands up for him to see and then pointed to her bandaged cheek. "Do you see these? What did you do to them so they wouldn't heal, hmmmm? Tell me now or so help me God, I will murder you with my bare hands!"

"Now Ginny," Hermione started but never got a chance to finish because Ginny blew up in her face.

"Don't you now Ginny me! I know good and well what's been happening to _my_ body this past year or so! Besides, you heard what he just said! I'm not just seeking attention I get enough attention from dating Draco! No offense Draco. Anyways, _Granger_ he RAPED me and abused me and Draco witnessed it on the train here!" At this point I took up the story.

"It's true, did this…this…this _rapist_ disappear from your compartment for about half an hour around 5? I thought so. Where did he tell you he was going? Visiting? Well he was visiting, just not in the way you thought he was. He came into our compartment and tried to rape her again! Luckily, I was there to stop him and rescue Ginny…" I was cut short by Potter.

"_You_ rescued _her_?" he snorted. "Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of Switzerland! It was only when she yelled your name, after, might I add, my hand was up her skirt, that you…stepped…in. Oh shit."

Potter seemed to remember he was in mixed company, and now in deep shit. I almost broke into a smile. Hermione's mouth was open wide and she had an expression of horror mixed with shock and a hint of disgust on her face. Ron was silent. For about a nanosecond, then he lifted Harry bodily off the floor by his collar. I looked at Hermione expectantly, waiting for her to reprimand Ron but she was just glaring at Harry too.

"POTTER! What the hell did you just say? No, don't answer me, I'm not finished with you yet. If you ever so much as lay a fucking FINGER on my sister again I will set every last one of my brothers on you! Do I make myself clear? Now tell us the antidote for this curse!"

"I can't…"

**Ginny's POV **

****

We were in deep shit now, oh yes we were.

"Malfoy! Get your bloody hands off my sister!"

"Ron…don't," Hermione was trying to stop the fight before it started, good for her. The minute Harry walked into the Wing his lips had gone white, a sure sign he was pissed off. I looked at Draco and he had the gleam in his eye that he got when torturing the Trio. His right hand went to play with my hair while his left crossed over my stomach to caress my hip.

"That's right Weasley, listen to her. Don't listen to her and you'll end up in the bed next to me and Ginger," Ron and he were gearing up for a fight so I stepped in quickly.

"Draco…doesn't start with him."

"On a first name basis with your employer already Gin-Bug? Well don't come crying to me when he moves on to a better shag 'cuz face it _Ginger_, you're not that good!" Like I would ever come crying to him! I felt Draco start to get up to defend me but I knew I had to fight this out with him if I ever wanted it to stop. So I threw out an arm to stop Draco.

"You…sick BASTARD!" I held my hands up for him to see and then pointed to my bandaged cheek. "Do you see these? What did you do to them so they wouldn't heal, hmmmm? Tell me now or so help me God, I will murder you with my bare hands!"

"Now Ginny," Hermione started, but I wasn't going to let her silence me this time.

"Don't you now Ginny me! I know good and well what's been happening to _my_ body this past year or so! Besides, you heard what he just said! I'm not just seeking attention I get enough attention from dating Draco! No offense Draco. Anyways, _Granger_ he RAPED me and abused me and Draco witnessed it on the train here!" Draco stopped me with the lightest of pinched on my hip and took over the story as the witness. I felt like I was in court.

"It's true, did this…this…this _rapist_ disappear from your compartment for about half an hour around 5? I thought so. Where did he tell you he was going? Visiting? Well he was visiting, just not in the way you thought he was. He came into our compartment and tried to rape her again! Luckily, I was there to stop him and rescue Ginny…" I almost snorted, he rescued me? Well, sort of. My thoughts were interrupted by Harry snorting.

"_You_ rescued _her_?" he snorted. "Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of Switzerland! It was only when she yelled your name, after, might I add, my hand was up her skirt, that you…stepped…in. Oh shit," Ha! He admitted it! He'd just screwed up BIG time! Hermione's mouth was wide open and Ron was deathly still for a hundredth of a second. He seemed to be fighting against the Weasley temper because Harry was his friend. But the Weasley temper got the better of him and he exploded. He grabbed Harry by the collar and jerked him off the floor.

"POTTER! What the hell did you just say? No, don't answer me, I'm not finished with you yet. If you ever so much as lay a fucking FINGER on my sister again I will set every last one of my brothers on you! Do I make myself clear? Now tell us the antidote for this curse!"

"I can't…"

**AN:**What would y'all do to me if I stopped updating right now? And made you wait like...WEEKS until I updated again? Well, lucky for you I'm not that mean of a person!


	14. Making Amends

**Chapter 14-Making Amends **

****

**Draco's POV**

Weasley started shaking him before he had even finished his sentence.

"What do you mean you can't? Potter tell me the antidote or so help me god…"

"I can't because I don't know it myself. I used one of Prince's curses."

"WHAT!" Who was this Prince? And why did it matter so much to the two of them? I looked at Ginny, she too seemed to understand the "Prince" reference and the look on her face was one of such horror that it made me want to hold her close and never let go.

"Harry do you mean to tell me that you used one of the Prince's curses after Snape told you that the Half-Blood Prince is VOLDEMORT? How could you? He's VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! Oh my god, Ginny, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you last year. Anyone who uses a curse that a known Death Eater made up is…is…is just as bad as a Death Eater themselves!"

I, for one, was speechless. Hermione Granger, brightest witch in our year, had just said Harry Potter was as bad as Voldemort. Ginny seemed shocked too, but she also seemed relieved that Hermione believed her. I put my hand on her hip again to reassure her and protect her. Weasley had put Potter down and Potter looked ready to run at us and grab Ginny.

Granger and Weasley were talking rapidly to each other about whether or not to turn Potter in. I was all for it but they seemed to be leaning toward letting him off. Harry took a step towards us and I pierced him with such a look of malice that clearly told him to stay away that he took a step back.

All I heard was silence instead of the low murmuring of Granger and Weasley. It would seem that they had left the Wing. With that fact being laid down I went to lay claim to what was mine. I turned Ginny towards me and kissed her passionately. She seemed resistant at first but when I slipped my tongue in she relaxed and put her arms around my neck while I moved both of mine to her hips. I slowly slid us down the bed so that I was lying on top of her and she started, but I wasn't trying to go farther with her, I just knew Potter would have a harder time of pulling _me_ off _her_.

**Ginny's POV **

****

Ron started shaking Harry before he got a chance to finish his sentence.

"What do you mean you can't? Potter tell me the antidote or so help me god…" He had gone from Harry to Potter all because of me. I was not going to get off easy with Potter on this one. I had turned his two best friends against him.

"I can't because I don't know it myself. I used one of Prince's curses."

"WHAT!" Ron had just echoed my thoughts. Harry had used a curse that that traitor _Snape_ had invented? Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Harry do you mean to tell me that you used one of the Prince's curses after Snape told you that the Half-Blood Prince is VOLDEMORT? How could you? He's VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! Oh my god, Ginny, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you last year. Anyone who uses a curse that a known Death Eater made up is…is…is just as bad as a Death Eater themselves!" I was relieved, Hermione finally believed me! But I was also stunned. Hermione Granger had just called Harry Potter, her good friend, as bad as Voldemort for using a curse on her boyfriend's little sister.

Ron and Hermione had moved off a ways to talk and I was scared. Harry had a look of murder in his eyes and it was directed at me and Draco. The glare intensified when Draco put his hand back on my hip and began caressing it. I looked up into his intense, clear blue eyes and saw reassurance, protection, and something that looked like…love? But it couldn't possibly be love. Malfoy's didn't love people, it just wasn't done. I didn't notice when Harry started approaching us. I did notice when Draco tore his gaze away from mine and his eyes grew hard and cold which backed Harry up in no time.

I was startled out of my musings by Draco turning me towards him and kissing me passionately. I was a little hesitant at first because last time I kissed someone in front of Harry I got…well let's say "roughed up a bit." But then Draco's tongue gained entrance to my mouth and all rational thought fled from my head as my arms went to his neck to pull him closer. He started sliding us down the bed with him on top and I stiffened, was he trying something? After all that had happened he was trying to go farther with me? While the cause of my pain was in the room? But when he was totally on top me and we were still just kissing I realized, he was protecting me.

**Harry's POV**

I watched them for a couple of seconds with disgust. After I was thoroughly grossed out I sighed and walked out.

Draco was going to complicate things a bit.

**AN:** Hmmm, I threw in Harry's point of view...tell me what you think ((if you can be nice about it!))


	15. The Note

**Chapter 15-The Note **

**Draco's POV **

When I came downstairs there was a letter sitting on the kitchen counter addressed to Ginny.

'Well, that's interesting, that looks like Blaise's handwriting…odd' I thought to myself as I settled on the couch with a book. This had become somewhat of an early morning ritual for me. I was an early riser and that meant I had a lot of time to kill before breakfast, so every morning, without fail, I would settle on the couch of the common room with a book. About an hour later (still an hour before breakfast) Ginny would come down and we would sit and talk until breakfast. This particular morning proved no different with the exception of the note on the counter. Ginny came downstairs, fully ready for the day (she was an early bird too), and stopped short when she saw the note.

"What's that Draco?"

"No idea love, it's a bloody mystery to me, open it up and let's see what's inside."

She slowly opened the letter and read it. A soft gasp escaped her lips and the letter fluttered to the floor.

"What's wrong Gin? Is it bad news?"

"Draco, how did this letter come to be in our dorm? You didn't let anyone in did you?"

"Actually, I didn't. I have no idea love; I came down about an hour ago and found it there."

"You didn't give the password to anyone did you?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Who did you give it to?"

"Blaise…why? Gin, what's wrong?"

"Because… this letter is from… Harry. You don't think that Blaise gave him the password do you?"

"No, did you give it to anyone who may have told Potter? Granger perhaps?"

"No, I didn't give anyone the password, so I have no idea how this got here, its rather frightening in fact. You don't think Harry asked Blaise to deliver it, do you?"

"No, I don't, because 1) Blaise wouldn't have delivered it for him 2) even if he did ask, Blaise is not a night owl nor is he an early riser and the letter wasn't here last night 3) The dragon and lion in the portrait go away after we go to bed so no one can sneak in so Blaise couldn't have brought it while we were asleep."

I knew the last one from experience, after I had woken up in the middle of the night (it was one of our first nights in the Head's Dorm) I went down to the kitchens to get some food (totally oblivious to the fact that we had a fully stocked kitchenette complete with minifridge) I came back up and couldn't get in until Ginny woke up.

"Well Harry wants me to meet him at the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight."

"Uh uh, no way Gin, you are NOT going to meet him."

"But he hasn't tried anything for 2 months now; I think we should give him the chance to redeem himself."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you…"

"No, you can't the letter says to come alone…" she trailed off, obviously she knew how that sounded.

"Ah, that's the icing on the cake…you're not going and that's final."

"Alright, I won't go…" with the obvious intentions of going, despite my reservations.

"Promise me…" she looked horror stricken when I started this statement. "Gin what is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a basilisk!" Ooh bad analogy, her first year was the Chamber of Secrets year. Voldemort, my father, a diary, perfect Harry Potter "saving the day", and a bloody huge snake. All in all not a good memory.

"It's nothing I just remembered I promised someone I'd meet them before breakfast and I'm late! Gotta dash!" and in saying so she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran out. All together a rather lame cover-up.

**Ginny's POV**

I was woken up this morning to the sound of Draco falling down the stairs. He always tried to be quiet when he went downstairs but never succeeded. But I didn't mind because he was like my alarm clock. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. Forty minutes later I was starting on my hair and make-up. Then minutes and a couple of charms later I was ready for the day.

As I was descending into the common room, I noticed a letter sitting on the counter in the kitchenette. I could assume that it was for me, I mean, Draco had been downstairs for about an hour now and he's not the type to leave his mail lying around. As I was approaching the counter to retrieve the note, my eyes fell on my name, or more specifically the way my name was written. I stopped mid-step. It looked like Harry's handwriting.

"What's that Draco?" Wow, way to go Gin, can you say letter? What a stupid question!

"No idea love, it's a bloody mystery to me. Open it up and let's see what's inside."

I opened the letter slowly, dreading what it held. The letter read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know it has been awhile since we talked…okay, all summer. But I hope we remained friends….or more over that period of absence. So please meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight._

_All my love,_

_Blaise_

'Oh no…what should I tell Draco? I can't tell him I was in love with his best friend!'

'Are you still in love with him?' I cannot believe that I was questioning myself.

'I don't think so…I don't know.'

'Well, this might be a good time to find out…now wouldn't it.' That made sense…

'Shut up…' I was drawn out of my conversation…okay, argument, with myself by Draco.

"What's wrong Gin? Is it bad news?" I hadn't even realized that I had dropped the letter. I hurriedly stooped down and picked it up. I had to lie to Draco even though it hurt me to do it.

"Draco, how did this letter come to be in our dorm? You didn't let anyone in did you?" I wonder how much he knows…

"Actually, I didn't. I have no idea love; I came down about an hour ago and found it there." Apparently nothing.

"You didn't give the password to anyone did you?" Ten dollars says he did.

"Yeah…why?" Knew it, ten more says that he gave the password to Blaise.

"Who did you give it to?"

"Blaise…why? Gin, what's wrong?" Ha, what did I tell you? Here's where my lying came in to play…

"Because… this letter is from… Harry. You don't think that Blaise gave him the password do you?"

"No, did you give it to anyone who may have told Potter? Granger perhaps?" Eww, god no, I'm not an idiot, I didn't give our password to anyone. Unlike some people, who are a little too free with information when alcohol is offered, I am totally secretive. Ten more dollars says that he told Blaise at that party a little while ago, not that I was going to ask him when he gave Blaise the password. Well, I guess it's not really his fault, he didn't know about my little…erm…thing…with Blaise last year.

"No, I didn't give anyone the password, so I have no idea how this got here, its rather frightening in fact. You don't think Harry asked Blaise to deliver it, do you?"

"No, I don't, because 1) Blaise wouldn't have delivered it for him 2) even if Potter did ask, Blaise is not a night owl nor is he an early riser and the letter wasn't here last night 3) The dragon and lion in the portrait go away after we go to bed so no one can sneak in so Blaise couldn't have brought it while we were asleep."

Ha, that's what he thinks, Blaise is TOTALLY a night owl, at least, my Blaise is…why does he think…oh! I got it, Blaise would have told them all he was going to bed when he went and visited me, so he would appear to be the kind of person that turns in early.

"Well Harry wants me to meet him at the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight."

"Uh uh, no way Gin, you are NOT going to meet him."

"But he hasn't tried anything for 2 months now; I think we should give him the chance to redeem himself."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you…" oh how perfect would that be? Me, him, and his best friend…it'd be the best orgy ever! Not! I had to come up with an excuse and fast.

"No, you can't the letter says to come alone…" I trailed off, shit, that was LAME and a sure-fire way to make him even more nervous since he thought the letter was from Harry.

"Ah, that's the icing on the cake…you're not going and that's final."

"Alright, I won't go…" what would be the best way to sneak out? He ALWAYS goes to bed after me.

"Promise me…"

Oh.

My.

God.

The promise I made Blaise…shit, I was SCREWED…damn my foolish heart. Damn it to hell and back again.

"Gin, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a basilisk!"

_/Flashback/ _

_"Tom you promised me that nothing bad would happen!" the red-head said with tears streaming down her face as he began taking off her clothes. _

_"People lie Ginger-get used to disappointment!" he laughed hysterically as he pulled off his clothes and pushed her on the floor. _

_"Don't do this!" she screamed in terror as he positioned himself at her entrance. He paused as if considering it and she sighed with relief, which turned to a scream and tears of pain, and he just laughed as he pounded into her. _

_"Help, oh, someone help me, anyone!" _

_"No one is coming to your aid; no one can hear your screams not even the famous Harry Potter who always has a knack for showing up when he's not wanted. Except I want him here this time! He needs to see what his friendship does to people. So, where's your savior now? Where is the famous Harry Potter?" and as she was blacking out from the pain she heard, _

_"I'm right here." _

_/End Flashback/ _

I was pulled out of my horrible memories by the realization that Draco was still waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing I just remembered I promised someone I'd meet them before breakfast and I'm late! Gotta dash!" I pecked him on the cheek and ran out before he could keep questioning me.

**AN:** Well, this is all I have so far...currently I have writers block so I may not be updating for awhile...toodles!


	16. Forgiven?

**Chapter 16-Forgiven? **

**Draco's POV**

I stared at the place she had just vacated. Did she seriously just brush me off? I hoped she wasn't mad about me making the basilisk reference…it was an accident. I really wasn't trying to upset her… shit, I am _such_ an idiot, I bet she is mad at me…I have to come up with a way to make it up to her…

**Around 10 o'clock-ish**

I came back up from dinner and began on my, make-Ginny-not-mad-at-Draco plan. I knew that she had gotten special permission from Dumbledore to stay late in the Library so she could catch up with the rest of the Seventh Years. She'd told me she'd probably be until five after midnight and to not wait up, which was fine with me because 1) that meant she wasn't going to meet Potter and 2) I had time to prepare for my plan, so I had every intention of waiting up for her.

**12:27**

I was starting to get worried, Gin was late. And _that_ was not normal for her. Where could she be…oh shit. I might be too late…I flew upstairs and grabbed my Invisibility Cloak out of my dorm and dashed back down and out of the Common Room, the same thought running through my head like a chant.

I might be too late…

**Ginny's POV**

Whew, that was a close one. I shook off the memories and headed for breakfast. When I entered the Great Hall I almost wished I'd sat out more of Draco's questioning. The only person in the Hall was Blaise. 'Just fucking PERFECT, the ONE person who could totally RUIN my already "perfect" morning is the only one here.'

As I walked by the Slytherin table, I tried to give him a wide berth, but apparently it wasn't enough, because he reached out and grabbed my hand. He jerked my hand hard and I ended up in his lap. He began to caress my stomach, his hand slowly working its way down towards the top of my skirt.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Blaise get off! What if someone comes into the Hall?" namely Draco, although, I'm sure he wouldn't get mad at Blaise, because Blaise could (and would) play it off to me coming on to him, and then I would be iced out of Draco's life. Which would suck.

"I don't care, I just missed you so much, my Gin-girl," and in saying so he pulled me in for a heated kiss, which I pulled away from quickly.

"Blaise! I said no! Leave me alone…" I was cut off by a hard look from Blaise.

"You better come tonight Gin-girl, or there could be major trouble in your paradise…" he pushed me from him and went back to his breakfast.

**Around 10 o'clock-ish**

I headed to the Library, after telling Draco I would be studying until around five after twelve and not to wait up, although I was really only going to be studying till five of twelve, and then I planned to go meet Blaise. I gave him ten minutes and then I planned to leave, no matter what.

**Ten of Twelve…**

I gathered up my things and made my way to the Astronomy Tower where I was meeting Blaise.

When I got there, it was five of, just like I had planned, and he was already there, just like I knew he would be.

"Alright Zambini, you have ten minutes and then I am out of here. What do you want?"

"Just to tell you how much I love you," he started to approach me and I backed up.

"Uh uh, no way, you stay over there by the windows and I am staying here by the door. No moving, no coming towards me, no nothing. I've been thinking about this a lot and I've come to the realization that I don't love you anymore. I'm really sorry, I know that I promised you that nothing would change but it did. But I'm in love with Draco now and…why are you smiling? I'm basically breaking up with you and you're smiling this maniac smile, almost like I'm a bloody steak. What gives?"

"I think it's cute that you think you love Draco Gin-girl. But if you recall, I proclaimed you _mine_ last year. And you agreed to it."

"Yes, I remember that but that was when I was still in love with you, and I'm not anymore, I'm in love with Draco now. He's so sweet and nice…and I really do not have to explain myself to you. I said what I came here to say and now I'm leaving," I turned to go when all of a sudden the door slammed shut and locked itself. "Oh, see, that's not cool. I was trying to be nice and all by telling you that you didn't change it was me, I became more confident and sure of myself so I didn't need to hide behind you anymore, that I don't need you to comfort me. I have a real boyfriend for that now. Not someone I have to hide in the shadows with because I'm terrified of what Harry would do if I broke up with him. So unlock this door this instant, or I swear, you will be VERY sorry."

"Accio Wand!"

"Shit, bloody fucking shit." Double shit, it was like, 12:30 I was way late, and that meant Draco MIGHT come looking for me if he woke up and found out I wasn't there, because, me being the idiot that I am, told him where I wanted to go tonight.

"Bloody fucking shit is right Gin-girl, how do you plan to make me, ah, what was it? Oh right, VERY sorry without a wand?" As he said this he was slowly advancing on me, and I had a feeling _he _was going to make _me _very sorry that I had tried to break up with him. And then I saw an opening, a light at the end of the tunnel per say.

"Like this…" and in saying so I dashed towards the windows, threw one open, and leapt on the ledge, barely hanging on to the window frame.

"So you would kill yourself, just to escape me? I don't think you would, and I'm willing to wait you out. Besides, I need you to be incentive for Malfoy to become a Death Eater." He took a step towards me and then another.

"Ah ah ah, you come much closer and I will jump, and then you'll be VERY sorry. Look me in the eyes, do you really think I wouldn't jump? I have every right to jump, my life is rather horrible right now, sure I have a GREAT boyfriend but do you know what that has cost me? It's cost me my friends, my family, and basically my life. My friends don't talk to me anymore because I've associated with the "enemy" same with my family. And since my friends and my family are my life, I believe that falls under the context of costing me my life. Plus, I have all those wonderful memories of the past going for me. I've got countless rapes, some from Harry, some from Tom, AND I've got abuse going for me, mental AND physical. And you bloody _dare_ to say that I wouldn't jump?"

Blaise had turned around at the point in my rant, where I said I had every right to jump and looked at the door, like someone had come in. And oddly enough, it felt like someone did, but that was impossible, because the door was still locked and closed. When he had turned back around he had this huge smirk on his face like I was about to get an unpleasant surprise.

Then he took three rapid steps towards me and I took in a breath, closed my eyes, and jumped. I braced myself for the pain that would come before death to set in but I never felt it. I did feel some pain around my wrist though. I opened my eyes and looked up. Shit, was EVERYONE planning to ruin my day? Blaise had a hold of my wrist, it seemed that I had waited too long to jump and he had been close enough to stop me. He pulled me back in and roughly pulled me to him and pushed his lips to mine. As I tried to pull away I heard the sound of a cloak falling to the floor and I broke free of Blaise.

Oh shit, I was about to be iced. ((A/N Three guesses as to who is in the room with them, and the first two don't even count!))

"G…Gi…Gin? What…what are you doing?" I opened my mouth to explain but Blaise got there before me.

"Well you see Malfoy, she's kissing me. Oh, and she's about to be used as…well let's call it…incentive. Oh, and she did just try to kill herself because being with you is…how did she put it again? I'm sure you heard her; you did come in during her confession. Oh right, being with you is causing her _so _much grief."

"Zambini, shut the bloody hell up I believe I asked Gin what she was doing. And now I'm adding, what the bloody hell were you thinking Gin? I saw you jump out the window, is being with me really enough to drive you to kill yourself? If so, consider us over." And with that he turned to leave. I had to stop him, because I knew if he walked out, we would be over and he would never speak to me again, not that it would matter because, if he walked out that door, Blaise would have nothing to entice Draco to be a Death Eater with, and that would mean that I was useless, and he would kill me.

"Draco, I love you, I really do, it's not being with you that would drive me to kill myself, it's all these memories that I can't escape. They haunt me every single second, of every singe day," I started to cry, "and it's only the thought of you that keeps me from going totally insane, but you have to listen to me…Blaise is using me as your incentive to become a Death Eater, but you MUST NOT do it… let them do what they will to me, I can take it, I have before …but don't do it…you're a good person at heart!" I was silenced by a hard blow to my face and I fell to the floor of the Tower cracking my head on the stone and almost passing out.

"That's enough out of you, you little bitch. I knew I shouldn't have told you that because I knew, Malfoy here would come to find you when you didn't show up on time. Oh well. See ya Malfoy, I have to report to Malfoy Manor, and I'm supposed to bring this beauty with me. We're gonna have _fun_ tonight!"

Oh no…this will be the worst night of my life…and then I felt the dizzying rush of Side-Along Apparation.

**Draco's POV**

When I reached the Astronomy Tower I heard voices inside, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I could tell that one was Ginny and that the other one definitely wasn't Harry…it actually sounded more like Blaise, but that was impossible. She lied to me about who she was meeting? I wonder why…

I preformed a charm on myself that allowed me to move through the door since it was locked and I wanted to observe before revealing myself. The scene in front of me that I saw when I got through the door was shocking beyond belief. Ginny was standing on the windowsill talking to some boy about jumping!

"…Look me in the eyes, do you really think I wouldn't jump? I have every right to jump, my life is rather horrible right now, sure I have a GREAT boyfriend but do you know what that has cost me? It's cost me my friends, my family, and basically my life. My friends don't talk to me anymore because I've associated with the "enemy" same with my family. And since my friends and my family are my life, I believe that falls under the context of costing me my life. Plus, I have all those wonderful memories of the past going for me. I've got countless rapes, some from Harry, some from Tom, AND I've got abuse going for me, mental AND physical. And you bloody _dare_ to say that I wouldn't jump?"

The boy turned around at some point and it confirmed my suspicion of who it was. Zambini. Why the hell was she meeting him at here at freaking midnight? Was she cheating on me? If she was _cheating_ why the hell was she threatening to jump out the window?

Then something happened that almost made me cry out and blow my cover (although I was sure Zambini already knew I was here). Blaise took three rapid steps towards Gin and she closed her eyes and jumped. She jumped out the bloody window. The girl tried to kill herself, and I was part of the reason. I say tried because Zambini caught her wrist and pulled her back in, then all of sudden one minute they're just standing there, and the next they're snogging. I let my cloak fall to the ground, as I made my final stand as a once happy man. I guess the noise (not that it was particularly loud) of my cloak falling to the ground startled Gin because she pulled back and a look of such horror filled her eyes that I couldn't bear it. My voice broke as I began my last stand.

"G…Gi…Gin? What…what are you doing?" I looked expectantly at her but the words I was looking for didn't come from her mouth. Actually they didn't come at all, but Blaise did make it worse.

"Well you see Malfoy, she's kissing me. Oh, and she's about to be used as…well let's call it…incentive. Oh, and she did just try to kill herself because being with you is…how did she put it again? I'm sure you heard her; you did come in during her confession. Oh right, being with you is causing her _so _much grief." But I wasn't taking that crap from him

"Zambini, shut the bloody hell up I believe I asked Gin what she was doing. And now I'm adding, what the bloody hell were you thinking Gin? I saw you jump out the window, is being with me really enough to drive you to kill yourself? If so, consider us over." I thought I would die, we were over. I turned to go but her clear, desperate voice made me stop and turn around.

"Draco, I love you, I really do, it's not being with you that would drive me to kill myself, it's all these memories that I can't escape. They haunt me every single second, of every singe day, and it's only the thought of you that keeps me from going totally insane, but you have to listen to me…Blaise is using me as your incentive to become a Death Eater, but you MUST NOT do it…let them do what they will to me, I can take it, I have before…but don't do it…you're a good person at heart!" at the end of her rant she was crying, sobbing in fact, and her crying only got harder when Blaise struck her across the face, knocking her down, and she cracked her head on the stone floor.

"That's enough out of you, you little bitch. I knew I shouldn't have told you that because I knew, Malfoy here would come to find you when you didn't show up on time. Oh well. See ya Malfoy, I have to report to Malfoy Manor, and I'm supposed to bring this beauty with me. We're gonna have _fun_ tonight!" Then they disappeared in a rush of wind and dust.

"I love you too Gin, I'm coming for you."


	17. The Worst Night Of Your Young Life

**Chapter 17-The Worst Night of Your Young Life**

**Ginny's POV**

When we arrived at the Malfoy Manor, Lucius was waiting for us in the foyer.

"Ah, excellent work Mister Zambini, the Dark Lord will be so pleased. You may go and report to him," Blaise started to leave the room, taking me with him, but Lucius stopped him, "but I'm under specific orders to have you leave the girl here. Move along." Oh god, alone, in a room with Lucius Malfoy, pervert and Death Eater extraordinaire what fun.

"My my my, I can see why Draco's been keeping you around, you look like you would be a good lay." Oh my GOD, ew, he did NOT just say that. When his voice started up again I realized there was more then some lewd comments coming my way. "It should be fun to break you…repeatedly. And Draco will never know because he has to be under the impression that we will ONLY harm you or rape you if he doesn't comply with our wishes. And if he finds out because a little birdie tells him…lets just say the little birdie will die. But we Death Eaters don't often get gorgeous young creatures like yourself to play with so our Lord said we could have some fun."

Oh shit, I have to get out of here, NOW!

"I believe I have first dibs on you…then Blaise…then Marcus Flint, but since he's already had you repeatedly I may take another turn…then I believe Mr. Zambini wanted a turn…then, let's see who was the last one…oh yes, Snape was the last person before it starts all over again. You'll be having a busy busy night my dear. A night that I expect to be the worst night of your young life."

Snape? Zambini Senior? Malfoy Senior? Blaise and Marcus Flint I could tolerate a bit more because they were close to my age…but everyone else was…old! They were men, and I knew what I would be forced to do countless times before the night was over… And what did Malfoy Senior mean when he said Marcus Flint had already had me repeatedly? I had never so much as gone near him, he was a sixth or seventh year when I was a first year!

Draco Lucius Malfoy, you better get here SOON!

**Draco's POV**

As soon as I had uttered those last words I turned heel and hightailed my way to Dumbledore's office. When I reached the stone gargoyles I realized I had no idea what Dumbledore's latest sweet addiction was. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I pleaded my case with the gargoyles.

"Listen to me you two, I have no idea what Dumbledore's latest candy addiction is and I have no intention of standing of here trying to guess it while my true love is possibly getting raped and beaten, and god knows what else done to her at the Malfoy Manor, so you two had better let me in PRONTO or I will lodge a complaint to Dumbledore about how is gargoyles aided in the downfall of the wizarding world as we know it, because I know that Ginny's a HUGE part in the downfall of Voldemort and if she is killed tonight or left crazy because of what they do to her you two will be directly responsible and I will FULLY take my anger out on you two! Understand?"

"Yes we understand Mr. Malfoy…no need to get your knickers in a twist, go right on up."

"Uh…thanks! I wasn't aware that you guys actually talked…but thanks!"

"Anytime Mr. Malfoy, especially if it's for the good of the Wizarding World as we know it! Or Miss Weasley, she's always very polite to us you know…I remember the time…"

"Uh, as much as I would like to hear the story, I really must warn Dumbledore."

"Oh, right of course, silly me, go right on up." And in saying so the gargoyles drew aside to let me up the golden, moving staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. I took the steps two at a time and burst through the door into Dumbledore's office without knocking.

"PROFESSOR, he's got Ginny…my fault…Death Eater's…incentive…Voldemort…Zambini…my father…Malfoy Manor…Ginny…HARM HER!"

"Mister Malfoy, I think you will have to use complete sentences so I can fully understand what is going on."

"Blaise Zambini and Ginny met in the Astronomy Tower tonight, this morning, whatever, because they had some thing last year and Blaise is working for my father! So he never really liked her, he was just trying to get close to her so he could kidnap her and use her! She's supposed to be my incentive to become a Death Eater, plus there's this second prophecy made by the Malfoy Seer that if the Dark Lord married the daughter of a sworn enemy and got her pregnant, her child, be it a boy or a girl, would become the next Dark Lord and would be invincible and only the daughter of the sworn enemy's true love (who happens to be on the other side of the war) and his self-sworn enemy could stop it! To sum it up, Ginny's going to marry Voldemort, have his child, and the only people that can prevent that are myself and Harry Potter. But I don't see how Harry would help seeing as he's just a perverted, abusive freak. Anyways, Ginny tried to kill herself tonight, and Blaise stopped her, and just before he Apparated her away, she told me that she loved me and that I shouldn't become a Death Eater! So I need your help because I don't know how to stop them from hurting her without becoming a Death Eater!"

"Mister Malfoy, to address something incredibly disturbing that I heard you say, Mister Potter is not a perverted and abusive freak as you so kindly put it."

"With all due respect Professor, he is, you don't know what went on last year…"

"Oh, but Mister Malfoy I do know what went on and I can tell you that that was not really Harry Potter. The real Harry Potter is now in the Hospital Wing being healed from the months that he spent being beaten in the Malfoy Manor. The boy that we all thought was Harry Potter for the last year or so, was Mister Marcus Flint under the Polyjuice Potion. The real Harry Potter just escaped from the Malfoy Manor and had informed me of everything you just told me and more because the Death Eaters were very free with the information around someone they thought could not possibly escape. So I know that tonight they plan to have young Miss Weasley repeatedly, I believe its your father, then young Mister Zambini, then Mister Flint or your father depending on who wins that particular argument, then Mister Zambini Senior and then Professor Snape. But Professor Snape is off on business so I'm sure they'll just skip his turn and start all over again."

"Oh, well that _really_ makes me feel better Professor, I mean, now I know that my Ginny is getting raped and being made to pleasure a lot of people including the man that is genetically responsible for my birth. So how do we stop it?"

"We simply cannot, I believe you will be getting an owl tomorrow morning requesting your presence at the Malfoy Manor and if you don't show then they will threaten to kill and rape and abuse Miss Weasley. You will of course go, under the pretense of getting inducted into their little circle, and they will set a time for you to show up. The minute they let the wards down to let you in, myself, Mister Potter, and a number of members of the Order of the Phoenix will Apparate in as well. Your task will to be to find Miss Weasley and get out of there as fast as possible because she will be in no condition to fight but she will want to. You must not let her. This will be the last battle Mister Malfoy. The fight to the death."

"So are you telling me we are going to leave her there tonight for them to do whatever the bloody hell please with her and you expect me to be okay with that?"

"No, I don't expect you to be okay with it. I myself am not okay with it, but it must be done, they must believe that everything is going according to plan, otherwise they may just kill Ginny outright and find some other girl to use. Miss Weasley has been in this situation before, I trust she will be able to handle it."

"So, they might abuse her to the point of insanity tonight, and you're just going to sit back and let it happen."

"What's done is done Mister Malfoy, there's no turning back now. I believe they are on their third turn already."

"WHAT? THIS IS INSANE! YOU ARE INSANE! MY LOVE, MY ONE TRUE LOVE, THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO CAN MAKE ME ACTUALLY SMILE HAS BEEN RAPED TWICE BY ALL THOSE PEOPLE PLUS MARCUS FUCKING FLINT EVERY NIGHT LAST YEAR AND WE'VE JUST BEEN SITTING HERE TALKING! WHAT THE BLEEDING FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"

"Mister Malfoy, I can see why you are upset, but you must remember that the girl has had this happen before, it's happened to her from age 11 onwards, she's quite numb to it by now."

"That doesn't make it okay to subject her to it more! And you're telling me that Marcus Flint has been pretending to be Harry Potter since day 1 here at Hogwarts! And you didn't know about it till now?"

"NO Mister Malfoy, that is NOT what I said. What happened your second year here?"

"The Chamber of Secrets…you know, I never found out who opened it… shit, are you saying Gin opened the Chamber? But…how?"

"Well Mister Malfoy, your father gave her one of Voldemort's old school things, I diary, which he had placed a bit of his memory in, much like a Pensieve. He possessed her and forced her to open it, and then he made her write her farewell message on the wall, and took her down to the Chamber and proceeded to rape her. Then at age 12 Fred and George came into her room and, how did she put it 'taught her about life' and they did that up until she started going out with 'Harry'. Are all your question's answered now?"

"Almost all, how do you know all that about her life?"

"The Chamber of Secrets, she and Harry told me about, the thing about Fred and George she told my gargoyles one day when she was considering suicide and they told me and were going to tell you if you hadn't been in such a hurry to see me. And of course, the stuff with 'Harry' I know because the real Harry told me. Oh and she left me this recording for you to listen to…she knew about the prophecy you see, so she was well prepared, she knew she might die tonight. You didn't honestly think she came to me to get special permission to stay late at the Library to catch up on the work did you? She's the brightest witch of the age. She was down in the Library tonight making final preparations for tonight. Here's the recording." And with a wave of his wand, Gin's gorgeous voice filled the air.

"Draco, hey, um, I want you to know that I love you. No matter what happens tonight and tomorrow, I love you unconditionally. And I'm leaving you this tape because I want to explain to you what might happen tonight. I might die. But I'm getting ahead of myself. You're a Malfoy, so I'm sure you know all about the prophecy about the sworn enemy's daughter, blah blah blah blah blah. Well, the person that I'm going to meet in the Tower in a bit is Blaise, not Harry. Yes, I lied to you and for that I am SO truly sorry. But see, we had a thing last year, and I need to go tonight because I need to tell him that I am out of love with him. And he might get mad and kidnap me. Actually, that's probably a given. But I lied to you because I didn't want to explain to you about the thing that I had with Blaise last year and then have you question me because you thought I might be going to make sure I wasn't still in love with him. Well, let me assure you right now. I. Do. Not. Love. Him. You. Prick. I. Love. You. And. That. Is. All. That. Matters. And I have to tell him that so I have to go tonight. I'm sure that Dumbledore's filled you in on my wonderful past and all that good stuff. If he hasn't, Professor, this is directed towards you, you have to tell him, because I can't for two reasons. 1) It's way too painful for me right now and 2) I'm running out of time. So like I said, I might die tonight and Draco Lucius Malfoy, I just needed you to know that I love you even if you don't get here in time to save me. But you better because if you do I'll love you all the more, and if you don't you'll be stuck without me until you are old and gray. And personally, I would probably kill myself if it meant I would be with you all the more sooner. Oh, and if you do rescue me, you better not get killed to save me you prick, because I won't last a day without you. It's like they say in Winnie the Pooh, if you live to be a hundred I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live a day without you. And now I'm done being corny and I have like, 20 seconds left on the tape so I'll just say, I love you and I know what I have to do tonight if I get kidnapped so don't argue so much with Professor Dumbledore." Then her voice was gone and it was like there was the gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be. That might be the last time I hear her voice, unless Dumbledore lets me keep the tape.

"Alright Professor, you win, I'll arrange the meeting for tomorrow and let Gin fence for herself tonight. But ONLY because it was her, possibly, last wish." I sighed and returned to my dormitory for a long, restless night.

**Ginny's POV**

Lucius led me to his chambers and proceed to have his way with me, twice. Then Blaise came in, the Flint, then Zambini Senior then Malfoy Senior again. What happened to Snape? Whatever it was, I thanked whatever God was out there for not letting my potions master have his way with me. Then they proceed to do the whole thing twice more. And then…they all came in, and had their pleasure simultaneously. Then, the horror, the horror…I was burned and cut and had the Cruciatus ((A/N I apologize profoundly if this is not infact, how you spell this curse, but since it's midnight, I don't really have the will to go look it up right now)) Curse put on me several times. That's the last thing that I remember before my world went black, this time it seemed for good.


End file.
